My Treasure
by GriisleChan
Summary: Esa noche no sólo soñó con ella, sino que también pudo volver a sentirla en sus brazos. TonyxArtella. Drabble.


¡Hola! Aqui mi 2do fanfic de Terra... esta vez un TonyxArtella :D

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no es de mi propiedad, solo tome a los personajes para escribir esto~

**Advertencia:** Spoliers. Puede considerarse semi-AU. Esta basado tiempo después del capitulo final.

Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Treasure**

**.**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, por la pereza más que nada, y poco a poco se reincorporó en la cama donde dormía, donde lo hacía desde que les tocó abandonar su planeta natal: Nazca.

Se revolvió sus peculiares cabellos y soltó un bostezo dirigiendo su mirar hacia el reloj que tenia a un lado. Genial, media noche y su sueño fue interrumpido, otra vez.

Suspiró, resignado, pensando que, por lo menos, su descanso no se interrumpió por cualquier cosa, no, era... Era por pensar en ella, en esa chica de cabello largo castaño con aquella sonrisa cautivante y personalidad extrovertida.

-Artella... Aún me siento culpable de lo que sucedió- hundió su rostro triste entre sus manos. Desde que aquello pasó... No dejaba de culparse por eso.

-No lo eres-

Se descubrió el rostro, abriendo los ojos como platos. Esa voz... ¡No! Estaba tan cegado por el deseo de tenerla de vuelta a su lado que ya alucinaba cosas.

-Tony... No fue tu culpa-

Insistió de nuevo. Esta vez no pudo más y se levantó tan rápido como pudo de la cama observando con cuidado cada parte de la habitación, buscándola.

-¿Donde...?- se sentía estúpido haciendo tal cosa, era como si buscase a un fantasma, pero una corazonada le motivaba a continuar.

-Tony, estoy aquí...-

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una respuesta, con la misma voz de la chica, que era tal cual a como la recordaba, imposible olvidarla.

Salió de su habitación, al saber que allí no iba a encontrarla, y corrió durante un par de minutos, sólo siguiendo sus instintos.

Se detuvo de pronto al reconocer el lugar, aquel en donde había tenido su última charla a solas con ella. Respiró hondo, buscando calmar sus nervios, y fue hasta el barandal a apoyarse un poco desilusionado por el no haberla encontrado, pero ¿Por qué? Ella ya no estaba ¡Lo sabia más que nadie! ¿Por qué pensó que iba a verla allí otra vez? ¡Ah! Iba a volverse loco pronto si seguía así. Qué bueno que todos ahí dormían, pues sus pensamientos estaban muy alterados.

Se quedó unos minutos en la misma posición cuando, de la nada, sintió un peso extra en su espalda.

-¿Qué...?-

-Deja de culparte, el pasado ya quedó atrás-

Se dio poco a poco la vuelta encontrándose de lleno con ese par de ojos amatista que veía cada noche, en sus sueños. Ella le sonrió, como si nada, logrando que su corazón diese un vuelco.

-¿Como...?- susurró, aún no comprendiendo el cómo aquello tan maravilloso pudiese ser posible. La tenia ahí, frente suyo, tal cual a como la recordaba, a como estaba antes de que la desgracia pasó.

Artella sólo se encogió de hombros, disfrutando de la confusión en el rostro contrario. En una de esas, al notar que el chico no reaccionaba, se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Correspondió su abrazo, colocando sus manos con delicadeza sobre su cintura, y posó su rostro en su hombro, sintiéndola cerca. Ya comprendía, ese no era el momento de hacerse preguntas, tan solo necesitaba disfrutarlo y nada más.

-No te sientas culpable... Lo has hecho bien-

Ella deshizo el abrazo y le miró con intensidad, estableciendo una especie de conexión con los ojos del contrario.

-Artella...-

Tenía tanto que decirle ¡Demasiado! Pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar, su garganta estaba hecha un nudo. Fueron cuestión de segundos para que mandara todo al diablo y actuara de acuerdo a lo que su corazón sentía.

Así que, se acercó hasta ella y capturó sus labios, en un beso lento y dulce, uno que desde hace tiempo atrás deseaba probar.

-Gracias, Tony...-

**.**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo el gran choque con la realidad. Se sentó en la cama, en sumo silencio, y observó a la nada.

Todo había sido un sueño, como era de esperarse, pero lo sintió tan... Real.

De pronto, su mirada se posó sobre la mesita que tenía a un lado de la cama y tomó de ahí lo único que había. Lo observó con una sonrisa, cuando sus ojos se humedecían, y se lo llevó al pecho.

Él lo sabía, claramente, que aquel sueño anteriormente vivido no era más que un pequeño presente hecho por su _grandpa_... E iba a tomarlo para seguir adelante…

Sin duda, aquello que posaba en su pecho ahora, eso que ella le dio antes de su muerte, era lo único que le quedaba de ella, era su _tesoro_...

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
